Closure
by wowlovely
Summary: Sequel to 'Turn Around, KC.' and 'To Get Closure'  "Like when you left me for someone I thought was my friend!" Clare yelled, her voice thick with emotion. K.C's eyes widened, Clare confronts K.C. will she receive the closure she needs to move on?


**A/N: Here we are, the final part to _Turn Around, K.C._ and_ To Get Closure_. Ha, its funny, when I wrote _Turn Around, K.C._ It was strictly a one shot, but you guys convinced me to stretch it out. I hope that the other two stories were as good. **

**So, I had quite a busy week, on tuesday, i nearly fainted (damn, low blood pressure) So, the next 3 days I was pounded with work at school, but I made time to write this, I actually wrote it in one sitting. I was quite proud. I hope everyone likes it. I am on the fence about this, because it could have gone many ways. So, enjoy. :) **

* * *

The basketball echoed against the hard pavement. K.C. collected the ball, feeling its texture against his fingers as he took a shot. He grinned, hearing the swish of the net, as the ball came tumbling out towards him.

Basketball was what helped K.C. sane. Sure, football was great, but K.C. couldn't deny the loved basketball more. Somehow, it seemed to keep his anger in check. K.C. began dribbling the basketball again. left to right, under the leg. He took another shot.

He began thinking of everything he had been dealing with of the late. Moving in with his mom. Breaking up with Jenna, and dealing with the fact that she was pregnant, and with _his_ child. K.C. dribbled the ball. The sound seemed to comfort him. Then he pondered to what happen earlier today... Clare, with that goth kid...

Anger flashed in K.C.'s eyes. He shot the basketball roughly. It ricocheted off the net with a clang of metal. K.C. let out a groan of frustration, barring his teeth. He followed the ball with his eyes, watching as it bounced down the pavement, until it was met with a pair of feet.

K.C.'s gaze stretched upwards, until he was met with the stunningly blue eyes of Clare Edwards.

"Hello, K.C." Clare said, flashing him a coy smile.

K.C. starred at her, confused. "Uh-Hi." He said, awkwardly. He moved to run his hard through his hair, only to realize he was wearing a hat.

Clare bit her lip nervously. "I was wondering if we could...talk...?" She asked. "Over there?" She motioned over to where the picnic tables were.

"Yeah...yeah, sure." K.C. replied, moving his basketball under his arm. He suddenly felt a wave of nervousness wash over him. He shook his head, and followed Clare, slightly curious of what she wanted to talk about.

Clare perched herself ontop of the table, placing her feet on the bench. K.C. mimicked her actions, placing his basketball between his feet. He turned to Clare, looking at her expectatly. She opened her mouth, then closed it. She seemed to be choosing what to say very carefully.

K.C. knotted his eyebrows together. What could Clare have to say to him? They hadn't said anything to each other since last year- after the whole cheating-on-the-exam incident. A incident K.C. was trying to forget. K.C. extended his gaze towards the parking lot. A _hearse_, of all things, was parked there. He had it on good authority that Clare's goth boy drove it.

K.C. snapped back to Clare, realization dawned on his face. _He_ had talked to her. That's why she was here. Oh, _god_.

"So," Clare said, finally. "I wanted to talk to you, because-"

"He told you." K.C. stated in a monotone.

"Yes...he did..." said Clare, looking up at him. "That's why-"

"Don't listen to what he said!" K.C. told her, his voice higher than usual. "I didn't mean what I said about..." He trailed off, fearing if Eli had told her about everything he had said, including the comment about her abstinence ring.

"His name is Eli,"Clare said, sitting up straighter. "And all he told me was that you saw us-"

"Sucking face?" K.C. said, his voice laced with venom. Clare raised her eyebrows up, bewildered.

"Look, K.C.-" Clare began, until K.C. interupted.

"It doesn't matter!" K.C. said sharply, although he felt the complete opposite. "You can have you emo boy, I just never thought you'd give it all up for some guy you hardly know."

Clare sprang up, and stood right in front of K.C. Anger flashed in her eyes. "You know what!I am trying to talk to you, get whatever is left between us put to rest, but I am not going to sit here and let you talk to me like this!" She turned around to leave. K.C. cursed his anger. It had got the better of him-_again_.

"Clare-wait!" K.C. caught up with her, grabbing her elbow, spinning her around, so she was facing him again. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry."

Clare looked at him, the stare was so deep it made K.C. shiver. "Thats just the predicament, K.C. You're always sorry."

She was hinting at something. K.C. knew it. "I'm a_lways sorry_?" he repeated. "What's that suppose to mean?" He tried to keep the frustration in his voice to the bare minimum.

"This was a mistake." Clare said softly, mostly to herself. "I should go..." She made to leave, but K.C. cut her off.

"No. Tell me what you mean."

Clare tilted her head to the side, a slight exasperated look appeared on her features. "You're always sorry, K.C." She began. "You apologize for everything, and sometimes... its not enough."

K.C. starred down at her. "So?" He said. "At least I apologize." K.C. looked at her quizzically. wasn't apologizing for your mistakes a good thing?

"So? it doesn't make the situation any better!" Clare said, he voice slowly rising.

"Oh, Yeah?" K.C asked, cynically. "Like when?"

"Like when you left me for someone I thought was my friend!" Clare yelled, her voice thick with emotion.

K.C's eyes widened, but he choose not to speak. Clare was in the middle of spilling her inter-most feelings that she had kept bottled up.

"...and you left me, _heartbroken_! I had to come to school and see you with her! And you didn't seem to mind! You seemed perfectly fine! And I was left feeling like I could break at any moment! _It isn't fair_!" Tears escaped her eyes, she binked repeatedly, attempting to stop them.

K.C. looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

"Its okay." Clare said, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "I understand, you can't help who you like-"

"Like you and that Eli kid?" K.C. scoffed, anger taking control again.

Clare's jaw dropped. "I'm not taking this from you! You can't drop me for a friend, and then expect to have the right to tell me who I can and can't be with!"

"You can't expect it to last!" K.C. fired back. "You're complete opposites!"

"We have a lot more in common that you think!" Clare yelled at him, her breathing uneven. K.C. rolled his eyes coldly.

"Yeah, right." he snorted. "He only has one thing on his mind-"

"_Stop it!_" Clare screamed, almost reaching hysterics. K.C. took half a step back. "_You're just mad because I'm not pining over you anymore!_"

Clare's words sunk in. K.C. knew that she had been pining over him since he had gotten together with Jenna. Deep down, he had thought that if Jenna and him had ever split, he would have Clare to rely on. K.C. shook his head, disgusted in himself. How could he think that Clare would always be on the sidelines, waiting for her chance. She was bound to move on.

"I'm an asshole." K.C. stated, as he sunk down the the ground. he laid his face in him arms.

He felt Clare sink down beside him. "I'm not going to deny that, at this moment," Clare told him, but not unkindly.

"You came over here, to talk to me, after all the terrible stuff I've done and all I've done is snap at you. why would you put up with that?" K.C asked, as he raised his head.

"I wanted closure." She said simply.

"Closure?"

"Well, we've been through a lot." she told him. K.C. silently agreed. "We've never had the chance to get anything out in the open."

"Until now." Commented K.C.

Clare smiled. "Until now." agreed Clare.

She took his hand in her's. "K.C., I accept that you broke up with me. You liked Jenna. Although I was hurt, I know you can't choose who you like."

K.C. smiled at her. "Thanks." He looked down at their now-grasped hands. "You know, I've missed this." Clare gave him a funny look, and released his hand. "No, I mean, being with you. I miss being friends." He explained.

"We can be friends." Clare said, her face brightening. He pulled her into a hug. Although K.C. new this was a positive ending to something that didn't begin well, he couldn't help but feel and pang tugging on his heart.

"So, you're going to be dating that Eli guy now?" K.C. asked, swallowing the bitterness out of his voice.

Clare blushed. "maybe."

The two stood up. "Is it suppose to feel like this?" asked K.C. "I feel like I'm loosing apart of me."

Clare gave him an understanding smile. " K.C., you'll always have a special place in my heart. You were the first guy I ever liked, and the first guy I ever dated. no one can change that.

K.C. grinned up at her. "You're really great Clare. I hope that Eli recongizes that. I... I hope he's worth it." he finished sincerely.

"He is." Clare assured him. She made to leave this time, and K.C. didn't stop her. "Don't be a stranger, okay?" When he nodded in returned, she headed back towards the school.

K.C. let out a sigh. He would always have these feeling for Clare. He was sure of it. But- he was glad she had moved on. She deserved it.

* * *

**A/N II: So? was it good? Well, thats the end. I really hoep you guys enjoyed it, just like I loved writing it. This isn't the end for me, Someone reviewed that I should write more, an actual story, with chapters and stuff, and I actually have an Idea for that, also, I'm not done with all my KC/Eli/Clare stuff. I just love the idea of that triangle, so there'll be more liek that. I would like to thank everyone who review, I honestly live on feedback, so anything you want to say, go ahead. **

**On another note, did you guys like Love Lockdown 2? It was intense! I felt for both HJ and Declan, they were my favorite couple, and there end made me nearly cry. I felt bad for Eli too (surprisingly) when Clare used him as a pawn. He really wanted her parents to like him, although, her plan backfired, since there getting a divorce. Well, this week I get to look forward to a Eli/Clare main plot episode, and ADAM :D oh, the the Degrassi mini's are coming out this week too. :) sorry for this long ass note, so, in other words, REVIEW and thanks for reading! **


End file.
